In wireless communication, since signals transmitted simultaneously from a plurality of transmitters cause crosstalk at a receiver, signal transmission is not normally performed. Therefore, in order to avoid crosstalk in wireless communication using a large number of transmitters, multiple access such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), and frequency division multiple access (FDMA) are used.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a receiving apparatus and a receiving method that can reduce influence of an interference signal while suppressing an increase in circuit scale and in processing time.